Tim Tujuh
by ambudaff
Summary: Antara waktu nyenyaknya, Kakashi melihat kedua anak kucing jantan itu semakin merapat bergelung. Kakashi menghela napas. Anak-anak kucing yang manis—walau gemar bertengkar. Akankah mereka tumbuh bersama seperti ini selalu? Untuk FID #3


**Tim Tujuh**

_Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Kucing-kucing kepunyaan Ambu #nyengir_

_Rate K+, sepertinya AU, genre friendship_

_Maunya diikutsertakan dalam FID #3, tapi entahlah, sepertinya hintnya samar sekali... T_T_

-o0o-

Langit sudah lama menggelap. Matahari digantikan bulan yang bukan purnama. Lebih tepat kalau dikatakan bulan sabit. Tipis. Cahayanya samar-samar sampai di perbukitan. Jauh dari Konoha.

Beruntung ini bukan Suna. Masih banyak pepohonan di sekitar, rumput dan semak juga masih menghijau. Empuk, untuk beristirahat di malam hari, memejamkan mata barang sejenak.

Tetapi, walau bukan Suna, angin di sini juga nyaris sama seperti di padang pasir. Berhembus kejam, mengiris menyesap bahkan hingga ke tulang. Sepertinya karena saat ini musim kemarau. Mega tak lagi berarak membawa penghujan, tak lagi menghalangi matahari, tak lagi menghalangi bulan, sehingga bumi tak bisa menyimpan panas matahari di saat malam.

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia sudah lama tahu itu. Malam musim kemarau bukan berarti bersuhu panas seperti siangnya. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa mereka juga sudah tahu, dan sudah selalu bersiap untuk menghadapinya.

Tim Tujuh.

Tidak terdiri atas anak-anak jenius semua, bukan pula anak-anak berbakat semua. Ya memang benar, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari muridnya itu sangat jenius. Akan tetapi, satu jenius tidak akan banyak berperan dalam misi tim.

Kerjasama.

Oh, tidak juga sih.

Tim Tujuh juga bahkan bukan tim dengan kekompakan yang luar biasa. Banyak sekali pertengkaran tercipta, antara satu dengan yang lain. Kadang satu versus dua, kadang satu versus satu versus satu. Dan ia harus mengurai benang kusut pertengkaran itu.

Tapi tetap saja Kakashi bangga dengan tim-nya.

Ia pindah posisi, dari mendekam, perut rata dengan tanah, kaki terlipat, menjadi berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, memanjangkan badannya, menggeliat hingga tulang-tulangnya berbunyi berderak. Hah. Mungkin ia memang sudah uzur, batinnya.

Tim Tujuh baru saja menyelesaikan misi di desa tetangga, dan tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha. Mereka baru menempuh setengah perjalanan tatkala malam mulai turun. Atas usul salah satu muridnya, Naruto, mereka bersepakat untuk beristirahat di kaki bukit ini.

Menurut kebiasaan, mamalia spesies _Felis catus_ termasuk ke dalam nocturnal, binatang malam, tetapi misi yang berat membuat mereka tumbang juga dipeluk malam, berselimut angin dingin. Lagipula, mereka sebenarnya masih termasuk anak-anak—

Kakashi berjalan mendekati muridnya terdekat. Anak kucing betina berbulu pink ini calon kucing yang cantik kelak dewasanya, pikir Kakashi. Tapi, jangan sekali-sekali menganggap enteng! Tendangan dan cakarannya bisa membuat seekor kucing garong sekalipun, terguling-guling.

Ia mengendus-endus ke sekeliling. Tak ada yang membahayakan. Anak kucing betina ini juga lelap, dengan napas teratur. Dengkuran khas kucing terdengar satu-satu.

Kini ia berjalan ke arah lain. Mereka sudah pandai memilih tempat bermalam, pikir Kakashi. Tadi sore, ia membiarkan anak-anak kucing ini yang memilih. Di kaki bukit, tanah datar, menjorok ke semacam gua. Jadi semua terlindung dari angin dingin yang menggigit. Tentu saja, diawali dengan beberapa pertengkaran kecil terlebih dahulu—

Di sisi lain ini, dua ekor anak kucing jantan sedang bergelung hangat. Yang satu berbulu kuning pirang, yang satu lagi berbulu hitam pekat. Kakashi tersenyum. Anak kucing pirang itu bisa dibilang sangat berisik—saat sedang bangun—tapi dialah energi bagi tim. Sepertinya ia punya semangat yang tak habis-habis. Terutama sekali jika sedang bertengkar dengan si anak kucing berbulu hitam ini.

Kakashi membungkuk. Mengendus-endus di atas kepala Naruto—si anak kucing pirang. Berpindah ke atas kepala Sasuke—si anak kucing hitam.

Tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan.

_Plekeplekeplek_—

Si anak kucing pirang itu menggeliat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menggerak-gerakkan kedua kupingnya hingga berbunyi khas. Membuka sedikit kelopak matanya—

"—nyaan~"

Kakashi menggeleng. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya inspeksi biasa—

—tetapi kepala pirang itu sudah menggeletak lagi. Sembarangan seperti biasa. Ia bahkan seenaknya meletakkan kepala di kaki depan si anak kucing hitam—yang jadi terbangun karenanya. Melihat apa yang membebani kaki depannya, ia berusaha menarik perlahan kakinya. Sepertinya tak tega menarik keras-keras, takut si kucing pirang terbangun karenanya—

Tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya kepala pirang itu dilekatkan di kaki depannya dengan getah sehingga tak bisa lepas. Dengan pasrah si kucing hitam itu membiarkan kepala pirang tetap berada di atas kakinya. Akhirnya. Kembali ia meletakkan kepalanya. Posisi kepalanya jadi di atas kepala pirang itu. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat-jilat dengan sayang—bagai seekor ayah pada aanknya—bulu kepala pirang. Si pirang hanya mendengkur kesenangan. Berpindah Kakashi menjilati kepala hitam. Terdengar dengkuran yang lebih pelan, tetapi ia tahu, si kucing hitam ini juga senang.

Berjalan kembali perlahan ke tempatnya tanpa suara—khas seekor kucing—Kakashi memutar badannya tiga kali—dahulu kala leluhur kucing selalu berputar dulu tiga kali sebelum tidur, agar alas tidur yang berupa daun-daunan menjadi lebih lembut terinjak-injak—baru duduk mendekam. Meletakkan kepala di atas tanah. Memejamkan mata.

Walau seekor kucing tak baik tidur terlalu nyenyak. Ia harus bangun sewaktu-waktu, menggeliat, berpindah tempat kalau perlu—dan kembali tidur.

Antara waktu nyenyaknya, Kakashi melihat kedua anak kucing jantan itu semakin merapat bergelung.

Kakashi menghela napas.

Anak-anak kucing yang manis—walau gemar bertengkar.

Akankah mereka tumbuh bersama seperti ini selalu?

**FIN**

**AN**:

Pasrah. Mau ga bisa dikategorikan _sho-ai_ juga gapapa, kebanyakan _friendship_-nya XDD Dan, hari terakhir lagi. Pendek lagi :P Selamat merayakan Fujodanshi Independence Day yang ke-3!


End file.
